


The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Crossdressing

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Series: The 12 Days Of Kinkmas [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, adorableness, idk - Freeform, lots of fluff, that's about it honestly there's not much going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis got the idea for 'The 12 days of Kinkmas' from Zayn one day and decided that he really liked the idea. He got a list of six of his kinks and six of Harry's and he planned twelve days of kink exploration for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Crossdressing

**Author's Note:**

> Wow.. So uhm yeah this took my a really long time. Oops. Well I already have the last part done so I'll post it maybe tomorrow or in a few days. Yeah. Also thanks to Michaela for the idea for the song which is Genie In A Bottle by Christina Aguilera. I'm on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com). Enjoy! .x

December 24

Louis grunts, rolling over on the cold bed, sitting up and hissing before getting up and stretching. Looking around he sees the bag from the dresser is empty. Smirking, he gets up and follows the smooth voice of Christina Aguilera drifting out of the kitchen. He freezes in the doorway, his breath catching. The younger boy is by the stove, wiggling his hips and flipping pancakes.

“I’m a genie in a bottle baby, gotta rub me the right way, honey,” Harry runs his large hand along the bare skin of his thighs and over the lace barely covering the curve of his bum. The smooth silk of his socks slip down to right above his knee, bunching up and stark against the pale of his skin. The open white button down falls off the younger boy’s shoulder when he reaches to pull the material back into place. Louis catches a glance of his profile; lips painted blood red, eyelashes long and darkened by mascara, brushing his cheekbones lightly. He walks over, grabbing the taller boy’s hips, standing on his toes to hook his chin over his shoulder.

“You look even hotter than I thought you would if that’s even possible,” he mumbles, reaching down to fondle the edge of the lace. Harry hums, leaning back into the smaller boy as he flips the last pancake onto a plate. He turns off the stove before wiggling away to bring their plates to the table. Leaning over he presses a quick kiss to his lips wishing him a happy birthday. They settle down and dig in, feet knocking under the table and smirking at each other around their forks. When they’re finished Harry puts the dishes into the sink and leads them over to the couch.

“So for today… Is there anything else planned other than the crossdressing? Or can I do whatever I want?” the younger boy’s eyes glint, rolling his lower lip between his teeth.

“No. No there’s nothing. Yeah whatever you want. That’s- sounds good, yeah,” Louis chokes out, watching the other boy slip to his knees between his spread thighs. Harry leans forward running his lips along the other boy’s cock, the red of the lipstick smearing over the lower half of his face and leaving searing kisses to the sensitive skin. He runs his tongue over the head, listening to the other boy gasp before he takes his cock into his mouth, sinking down and leaving red rings near the base as he bobs up and down. He gags a bit, spit trailing down and mixing with the waxy red. He’s got a hand down around himself as he pulls up, sucking hard and hollowing his cheeks. He goes for a few more minutes, listening to the smaller boy’s breathing speed up, small moans slipping into the cool room. He sees the other boys thighs tense, his stomach clenching and back arching forward.

“Shit Harry I-” he cuts himself off with a groan as he comes, the younger boy catching the majority in his mouth, swallowing as a bit dribbles down his chin. He reaches up, scooping it into his mouth, licking his lips a few times. Louis watches, eyes heavy and body slumped, his hand lying limp by his thighs. Harry sits back on his feet, pulling the older boy to the floor next to him, resting his head onto his chest and leaning back on the couch.

“Lou… I was thinking. You know how tomorrow’s the last day of ‘kinkmas’?” Louis hums, nuzzling into the taught skin stretching over the younger boy’s ribs. “Well our families are coming tomorrow, so when exactly are we going to… you know,” the smaller boy lifts his head, furrowing his brow in thought.

“Well. They won’t be coming until noon, so I guess we’ll just have to wake up early enough that we’ll have time to clean up and everything before they get here,” he pauses for a second, thinking. “Hmm you know you’re going to be pretty tired so we should make sure everything is done tonight.”

“I don’t think there’s really much to do. All the gifts are wrapped and under the tree, our mums have offered to take care of dinner, and I’m pretty sure we managed to put the tapes and toys in a pretty hidden place. I think the only thing we have to worry about is showering and getting dressed before everyone gets here.”

“I think we’ll be able to manage that. All that’s left then is for you to mentally prepare for tomorrow,” they laugh at that, sitting up and blinking happily. Harry grins wide, his teeth glinting wetly, bits of red spattered here and there. He still has the lipstick all over the lower half of his face, staining his puffy lips. The mascara is flaking onto his cheeks, running a bit on the outer corners of his red rimmed eyes. There’s a flush running high in his cheeks, down his neck and chest. He lost Louis’ shirt at some point and the knickers are pulled under his balls, come dotting the dark material. One of the socks has slipped down to his calf, the other almost down at his ankle. Louis smiles softly, stroking back the sweaty curls. Harry closes his eyes and leans into it, sighing contentedly.

“Come on kitten, let’s go get you cleaned up and then we can watch a Christmas movie,” he pulls the taller boy to his feet, leading him through to the bathroom, sitting him on the toilet.

“I love you a lot, you know,” Harry says as the other boy runs a cool damp flannel over his skin. He shivers, pulling Louis in between his legs, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

“Of course I know, baby. I love you a lot too,” he places soft kisses to the top of his head, before pulling back a little to poke him on the tip of his nose. 

“I also really love the look on your face when I blow you,” the younger boy smirks cheekily. Louis rolls his eyes fondly.

“Well there you go ruining a moment.”

“You love it,” Harry pushes his face into Louis’ tummy, pressing his cheek to the soft flesh.

“Yeah. Yeah I really do,” Louis shakes his head, reaching down to stroke down his boyfriends spine.


End file.
